La Primera Vez
by kakashifreak512
Summary: Un Principe rubio y una Lobita hermosa se demuestran cuanto se aman y lo que hicieron para demostrarse dicho sentimiento a pesar de las artimañas de otros y las miradas ajenas criticas,asi como una apple que ya entiende todo mas maduramente ,Daring/Cerise Contiene lenguaje y escenas de sexo leanlo bajo su propio riesgo,esta portada es de su autor,pero siento que va con mi historia.


La primera vez

Atencion:es un fic con contenido subido de tono y a la vez erotico,si quieres seguir leyendo es bajo tu propio riesgo ya advertido si quieres sigue leyendo,aclarando que esto lo hago sin ganar un solo centavo

comenzamos.

Desde hace tiempo una chica loba comenzo a salir con un encantador principe el cual debia comprometerse con su princesa original,sin embargo el destino,y un poco su propio instinto decidieron que seria mejor dejarse llevar por sus emociones

la chica loba de la capa roja,simplemente lo sabia,su amor no podria ser correspondido de manera correcta,sin embargo sus instintos de lobo decian lo contrario,y su corazon tambien habia dictado dicha accion,debia saciar dicha necesidad,ademas de que el es la persona que en cierto modo le inspiraba confianza,ella sabia que estaba predestinado a una rubia llamada Apple,pero eso no la detuvo,asi que decidio confesarlo desde hace unos dias

Flashback

-Oye Apple tengo que hablar contigo

-dime,que pasa Cerise? algo malo?

-pues un tanto si y un tanto no

-Que quieres decir

-Bueno si lo tienes que saber,que sea ahora,Yo y Daring hemos estado saliendo desde hace tiempo,espero que no te moleste

-molestarme? Yo? para nada amiga,pero si estabas saliendo con el por que no me lo dijiste antes?

-Por que segun tu destino era quedar con el para siempre,pero creo que lo arruine o no?

-Pues escucha,fuiste sincera conmigo,y el tambien siendo una royal deberia tener mi final feliz pero ahora que lo pienso y al verte tan feliz con Daring creo que deberiamos buscar nuestro propio destino,digo si Ashlynn y Hunter pudieron seguir adelante no veo por que yo no

-ademas es un buen chico a pesar de todo.

-Tienes toda la razon Cerise,Bueno te dejo,tengo clase urgentemente si no llego me van a colgar de las cejas si llego otra vez tarde

-de acuerdo,nos vemos.

Fin del Flashback

Si bien eso transcurrio con tranquilidad,eso dejo pensando a Apple si de verdad deberia preocuparse por Cerise y Daring,pero al parecer no era necesaria la preocupacion ya que demostraron seguir juntos a pesar de las artimañas de Duchess y Sparrow quienes tambien deseaban arruinar su relacion.

y precisamente un dia sucedio esto...

-bueno pedazo de animal,tu crees que con una estupida bomba apestosa arruinemos su cita?

-lo dudo Duchess si me vuelves a tirar como lo hiciste ese dia

-yo no te tire bruto,te di la señal y me tiraste la bomba como puedo ser tan tonta como para confiar en ti? es como si te dijera que te aprecio con una cachetada

-aja entonces si me das una patada en la entrepierna quiere decir que me quieres?

-ahhhh Sparrow eres un perfecto imbecil

-y tu una Loca sin cliente frecuente del hospital psiquiatrico

y eso era otro dia para Duchess y Sparrow quienes intentaban por todos los medios desacreditar a Cerise y Daring,aunque para Duchess y Sparrow del odio al amor solo hay un paso.

sin embargo solo era el inicio pues desde que ambos salieron,Cerise no podia olvidar la vez en la que ella y Daring se pertenecieron el uno al otro en una cita,y comenzaban a verse en secreto tal y como lo hacian Ashlynn y Hunter hasta aquel dia en el que ella revelaria algo personal y a la vez se entregaria ante ese chico principe rubio.

Siendo un fin de semana como cualquier otro Cedar Wood salio de viaje urgentemente por lo cual le dejo habitacion totalmente libre a Cerise por el resto de esos 2 dias,quien procedio a realizar su jornada de fin de semana como siempre lo habia hecho,terminando algunas de sus cosas como por ejemplo una tarea pendiente con ayuda de Maddie,terminado esto volvio a estar sola en ese cuarto,mientras que veia por la ventana como el dia estaba nublado y un poco fresco,algo que combinaba a la perfeccion con ella,asi que viendose sola solto hacia atras su capa y dejo que su apariencia estuviese descubierta a pesar de todo,pues nadie veria sus orejas de lobo o eso era lo que ella creia.

*(tocando la puerta)

-Quien es?

-Soy yo Daring!

Cuando escucho eso inmediatamente procedio a ponerse de nuevo su capa en su lugar,pues a pesar de todo ella aun no se lo revelaba hasta este la puerta y lo invito a pasar como siempre

-hola,oye que haces aqui? no tenias algo que hacer hoy

-Pues digamos que si pero como se cancelo,decidi venir a verte cariño

Despues de eso le pregunto algo realmente inusual para ella.

-Y bueno,realmente por que estas aqui?

-por que yo realmente te necesito,Cerise,he esperado entre citas y citas el poder estar aun no se por que no quieres quitarte tu capa aun cuando estoy contigo

Y tenia razon,Daring se tuvo que comer sus propias palabras acerca de las diferencias entre rebels y tambien tenia el mismo problema que Hunter,ya que todas sus citas eran secretas,por las mismas razones Cerise Sintiendose nerviosa comenzo a explicar...

-Bueno Daring,creo que debo decirte que hay un pequeño problema con eso,si bien hemos salido tu no sabes mucho sobre mi,y no te he revelado muchas cosas,pero si te las revelo,pienso que posiblemente ya no necesitaras mas de mi

-bueno,entonces dime,No te quedes con nada,dimelo si quieres cariño

de nuevo tenia la razon el rubio principe,y noto un poco nerviosa a Cerise,pues ella pensaba que si decia su secreto el la dejaria de inmediato sin chistar,pero lo que no sabia era que probablemente el la entenderia a pesar de todo,tan es asi que el le prometio no decirle a nadie sobre su secreto.

-de acuerdo aqui voy...

Despues de estas breves palabras,cerise comenzo a explicarle ese secreto que guardaba aun con el.y abrio su dije el cual revelo una foto familiar,poco a poco seguia su explicacion mientras Daring atento la escuchaba,sin embargo ella media sus palabras pues sabia que en cualquier momento podria ser abandonada,pero nada. Cuando termino de explicar todo,tiro levemente de su capa y le revelo sus orejas a Daring,temerosa de la reaccion de el cerro sus ojos dejando caer algunas de sus lagrimas,esperando la reaccion natural al saber dicho secreto la cual siempre era una puerta cerrada con fuerza asi al abrir sus ojos ya no veria con tanta tristeza la reaccion.

Daring seguia sentado junto a ella,de ese modo llevo una de sus manos y la puso en la mejilla de la chica de la capa roja,con el objeto de limpiar una de sus lagrimas cariñosamente,despues de eso la rodeo con sus brazos y dijo...

-bueno,seria atrevido de mi parte sugerirte que realmente nos necesitamos el uno al otro?

despues de esas breves palabras,el abrazo era inminente Cerise se sentia en manos de Daring estando asi por un tiempo hasta que ambos quedaron en cama,incluso asi,el comenzo a acariciar su cabello,hasta llegar a un silencio un tanto cuanto placentero donde los rostros de ambos denotaban felicidad,en ese mismo momento las caricias llegaron a sus orejas,sin embargo Daring estaba seguro de lo que hacia realmente?

-Emmm Daring,debo advertirte mis orejas son un poco...

-(Sonrojandose) sensibles

-Lo siento,sere mas cuidadoso

-No te preocupes,de todos modos se siente bien

el rubio continuo acariciando sus orejas con calma y tranquilidad,Cerise sentia que estaba en el cielo,pues la persona que mas amaba ahora estaba con ella a pesar de todo lo que ella era,mientras ambos habian compartido un espacio en la cama de ella sentados como si el tiempo no transcurriera a su alrededor,ella se dejo abrazar por esos brazos de hombre bastante torneados,sentia seguridad envuelta en quien ahora estaba con ella,y el debia aprovechar,queria que ese momento fuese especial por que el pensaba que no volverian a tener algo asi,queria estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible. El silencio fue roto por las palabras de la dulce loba de capa roja,proponiendo algo algo atrevido,sin embargo no era de sorprenderse,como dijimos antes era una loba y sus sentimientos por el eran tan fuertes como su instinto natural hereditario

-Si nos necesitamos el uno al otro,seria posible que nos pertenecieramos tu y yo?

Al oir dicho argumento el principe lo penso durante un minuto de manera mas profunda,entendiendo el hecho de que los lobos son instintivamente sobreprotectores con sus parejas,sin embargo tomo el valor necesario aunque pensara muchas cosas,pero su mente se puso en orden cuando sus prioridades cambiaron,siendo la mas importante el compartir un momento especial con la dulce chica loba que abrio su corazon al que respondio a la pregunta anterior asi...

-por supuesto que si!

dichas esas palabras la chica de capa roja y el principe se abrazaron y compartieron un primer beso el cual era "de lengüita"con el cual sus bocas jugaron de manera romantica mientras se acariciaban como algunas veces en el bosque mientras ambos se quedaban dormidos,y otras en el parque como 2 tortolos recien casados,aunque la mayoria de las veces eran interrumpidos,sabian que en ese momento nadie interferiria con su demostracion de amor,despues de eso la sensualidad del beso asi como el apasionamiento eran sublimes para ambos quienes sus impulsos trabajaban a mil por hora,despues Cerise finalizo el beso amorosamente y lo miro al rostro,comprendiendo que al fin estaban juntos aunque sea por un tiempo pero juntos,asi que decidio juguetear un poco con el rubio acostandolo y quitandole su corona con cariño a la vez que revolvia su pelo cariñosamente y acercandolo a ella amorosamente sin juntar sus labios otra vez,diciendo ella...

-por favor quiero que seas mio,daring.

el noto eso y una reaccion muy especial de parte de la chica fue acercar su cadera a la de el,en cierto modo la reaccion natural de Daring fue traducida en un fuerte latir de su corazon algo que causo que mas abajo tuviese una reaccion que obligo a su "parte" a despertar,en un momento menos afin hubiera querido ocultar esa reaccion o al menos desaparecerla pero siendo hombre su instinto no paro y dejo que "aquel bulto" siguiera reaccionando como si fuese un experimento,mientras ella lo noto al sentirlo cerca de ella

-Por supuesto que sere tuyo cariño..

Dicho esto el principe procedio a besarla amorosamente tal y como en aquellas citas,el esmero que pusieron ambos poco a poco los iba preparando,A daring como ustedes sabran le estorbaban sus pantalones y a Cerise logicamente desde su capa hasta su vestido y sus medias satinadas asi que por propia decision de ambos debian deshacerse de su indumentaria a como de lugar para dar rienda suelta a su necesidad.

-Debo insistir,las damas primero

Asintiendo positivamente Cerise decidio comenzar el ritual,Primero retiro la chamarra de Daring,asi como su camiseta,lo cual revelo un torso marcado y robusto con un contorno realmente ideal,sus pectorales,abdomen y biceps junto con sus brazos eran de ensueño,no cabia duda,la loba tenia suerte y realmente se sonrojo al ver semejante derroche de testosterona y musculos cortesia de su genetica.

Despues lentamente retiro el cinturon de sus pantalones y los desabotono permitiendo que cayeran,logicamente el principe teniendo abajo dicha pieza de ropa la retiro con facilidad para que no estorbara,ahora era su turno y Cerise lo un gesto positivo y diciendo...

-Ahora sigues tu...

-De acuerdo Cariño

Acorde a dichas palabras el rubio ya en ropa interior obedecio a su "ama" por decirlo asi y comenzo,retirando con delicadeza su capa,la cual desabrocho y dejo caer al piso en un movimiento simple,algo que lo distinguia es que no importando nada el jamas dejo su caballerosidad continuando con dicho ritual retiro con cuidado su vestido,y lo que vio lo dejo realmente flechado...

-linda,creo que no hay necesidad de cubrirte con tan pesada cubierta

y tenia algo de razon el se preguntaba por que esa dulce chica loba debia de vestir prendas tan pesadas que ocultaban esa dulce figura perfecta de reloj de arena que la distinguia,cariñosamente tambien quito sus botas montañesas,para dar paso a retirar sus medias negras de satin dejandola igual que el practicamente en ropa interior,por lo que trasladaron su ritual a la cama,para poder continuar,las caricias continuaban y los besos no podian faltar,algo que distinguia a daring era que su capacidad como seductor practicamente era unica pero su caballerosidad y lealtad a una mujer era algo que lo hacia sobresalir y por consecuencia Cerise caia rendida ante ese encanto,algo que aprendio el rubio es a que no habia necesidad realmente de adaptarse a un canon estricto como el de una pareja puesto que con su chica de ahora el realmente queria compartir el resto de su vida.

y claro cerise sentia lo mismo,el haber conocido a un principe que ella realmente comenzo a apreciar poco a poco hasta este momento en el cual se entregaria a el seria algo realmente intenso en cuanto a placer,por lo que sin perder tiempo ambos debian aprovechar la ocasion para hacer algo mas alla

Para esto Poco a poco Daring desabotono el Brassiere de Cerise,en cuanto lo desabrocho vio 2 pechos perfectamente formados,algo que sonrojo un poco a la loba,sin embargo eso no los detuvo por lo que el rubio tomo uno de sus pechos con delicadeza y comenzo a lamer y a chuparlo como si de un niño pequeño se tratase,pero en esta ocasion era un hombre que queria alimentarse con deseo lo mas rapido posible.

-AH...

La lobita solto un gemido de placer asi que ella tambien no resistio y decidio deshacerse de los boxers de Daring,dejandolo libre y al natural,tal y como ella queria sentirlo,Mientras el seguia haciendo lo mismo con su busto ella dedico a tocar practicamente sus partes,en especial la ereccion que tenia Daring y que lo tenia como roca,la sensacion de el fue unica pues sentia la dulce mano de una chica acariciandolo,por lo que la dejo continuar mientras el seguia con lo mismo,en ese transcurso ella aumento la intensidad de la reaccion y lo sacudio practicamente haciendole lo que en otra situacion seria una "paja" si bien el solo lo hacia realmente era mejor si su chica se lo hacia,a la intensidad el tambien queria experimentar con la intimidad de cerise,asi que sin resistirse retiro sus pantaletas para posteriormente recorrer con sus dedos dicha parte intima que por cierto ya estaba lista y preparada para el que insistio y metio sus 2 dedos en ese mismo lugar en donde encontro lo que seria el clitoris el cual procedio a estimular con mucho cuidado,provocandole muchas mas sensaciones placenteras que la ahogaban en dicho placer mientras el tambien sentia esa sensacion de jale y empuje igual de placentera.

sin resistir mas Cerise decidio que era hora de practicarle algo mas,asi que agachandose lo comenzo a probar como si de una paleta se tratara,para daring no podria ser mejor pues despues de ese momento sintio el calor tibio de la pelicafe mientras con cada sacudida de parte de su lengua y boca sentia mas y mas sexo oral era algo increiblemente delicioso y lo disfrutaba posteriormente ella tambien lo permitio y el comenzo a probar y lamer su parte intima,esto excitandola mas y mas con lo que seguian preparandose para el momento especial.

despues de todo los gemidos y sonidos placenteros se redujeron al verse ya preparados,no podian esperar mas,asi que procedieron a no perder mas tiempo y hacerlo,era logico y con la ropa interior fuera ya no habia nada que detuviera a ambos en traje de adan.

-Daring,hazme tuya

-De acuerdo,asi sera amor

En ese mismo instante Daring y Cerise se acomodaron en una postura lo mas comoda posible en la cama,por lo que Daring tomo su pene ya erecto,y procedio a guiarlo,la reaccion de cerise fue tomarlo y guiarlo para que pudiera hacerlo correctamente,daring sentia una rica sensacion de calor al preambulo de unirse con su chica,algo realmente placentero,por lo que lentamente se fundio con ella en un solo ser,en otros terminos la penetro suavemente y con cariño evitando hacerle algun daño,lejos de eso daring sintio que algo lo detenia,y precisamente esa barrera era el Hymen de la chica de capa lo que abrazandose fuerte a Cerise tomo fuerza y rompio dicha membrana,algo que hizo que ella sintiera un poco de dolor soltando una lagrima,mientras el pene del rubio y la Vagina de la chica demostraban que por fin Daring habia tomado su virginidad

-Te lastime cariño?

-No importa sigue...

dicho esto ese dolor poco a poco se convirtio en placer,nada los podia detener,Cerise dijo muy bien que ahora ella tambien habia tomado a Daring,y ella fue tomado por el,por lo que con cada impulso fuerte entre entrada y salida el placer se incrementaba mas y mas por lo que la explosion no tardaria en llegar

-Aaaaahhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhh Daring Daaaaring...

El principe rubio continuo impulsando su cadera como si no hubiese mañana,Esa cama practicamente hizo bastante ruido,por espacio de 15 a 20 minutos ambos seguian completando su ritual amatorio de pasion desenfrenada sin nada que los parase aun

-Ahhhhhhh Cerise Cariño creo que voy a...

-Siiiiiiii Daring No pares Ahhhhhhh No Pares!...

Dicho esto la energia de sus sacudidas aumento mas y esto en pro de hacer que ella y el tuviesen el mejor de los orgasmos que hayan sentido,cuando de pronto El rubio finalmente reacciono expulsando su "semilla" dentro de Cerise con una sensacion realmente placentera,esa expulsion de su fluido lo hizo sentir una indescriptible sensacion deliciosa que realmente queria que pasara,mientras que Cerise tambien tuvo dicha reaccion,en pocas palabras la ola de orgasmo golpeo a la lobita con fuerza permitiendole sentir un extasis ilimitado,caracteristica hereditaria de sus caracteristicas lobeznas a sentir placer infinito,obvio el y ella estaban por asi decirlo combinandose y perpetuando su descendencia y acompañada del orgasmo de ambos era delicioso sentir que El estaba con ella de una manera profunda y directa tal y como ella lo predijo,Era suyo,y no lo dejaria ir,asimismo esa lobita era suya y tampoco la dejaria ir

El extasis los canso un poco y el sueño los vencio,por lo que solo seguian unidos hasta que el cansancio los uniese en un abrazo cariñoso y calido por lo frio del dia resultante de una lluvia ligera,ambos solo dijeron

-Daring Charming,Te amo con todo lo que se llama alma

-Y yo A ti tambien te Amo Cerise Hood,Prometo que nunca te abandonare

-lo prometes Amor?

-lo prometo y por supuesto que lo voy a cumplir mi linda lobita

-Awww Eres un amor Daring

dicho esto Quedaron desnudos,abrazados y dormidos,lo cual era una escena tierna que quedaria en la memoria de ellos para siempre y en sus corazones ese sentir seria cada vez mas grande

Ahora Daring y Cerise sabian que eran el uno para el otro,y sus cuerpos lo demostraron con una union verdaderamente real, ahora si un royal y una rebel podian unirse con total confianza y cariño.

Tiempo despues ambos decidieron lo que todos sus amigos los mas preambulo Ahora si vivieron felices para siempre.

Fin


End file.
